


Motion Of The Ocean

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is small. Chanyeol likes small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion Of The Ocean

Chanyeol’s first serious boyfriend had a huge dick. He’d stuff Chanyeol’s ass full with it, letting Chanyeol squirm and whine and whimper as he adjusted to the size before fucking him with long, hard thrusts. It would leave Chanyeol sore for days, and he would beg off sex until he was feeling better before it started all over again. He’d always thought that when he had a sex life it would be more active, and less, well, hobbling from a sore ass.

The sex was still good, although his basis for comparison was the six speed vibrating dildo he’d been using since he was seventeen. Anything was going to be better than that.

Chanyeol’s second boyfriend’s dick wasn’t as long, but it was thicker and he was positive that one day it was going to split him in two. Sex had to be a weekly event, pencilled in tentatively so that Chanyeol was sure he didn’t have anywhere to be the next morning. That didn’t last long, and Chanyeol’s ass is grateful for that even if his heart wasn’t.

By his third boyfriend, his best friend was calling Chanyeol a size queen.

“It’s not like I inspect their dicks before we date,” Chanyeol told him.

Baekhyun wasn’t interested, waving Chanyeol’s words off with a delicate flutter of his hand. Out of the two of them, if there was a size queen, it would be Baekhyun. He has a thing about larger guys pushing him around and bending him in all sorts of ways. He also doesn’t know when to stop putting things in his mouth.

Contrary to what Baekhyun tells everyone, Chanyeol does not go after a guy because of the size of his dick. Sure, sexual compatibility is important in a relationship, but it’s not on the top of the list. So when Chanyeol had set his eyes on Minseok, a man so far removed from Chanyeol’s usual type that it was almost laughable, no one had really thought it would last - except for Chanyeol who hoped he would have the pleasure of waking up to Minseok’s blinding smile for the rest of ever.

Chanyeol had been hit hard and fast with cupid’s arrow the moment he laid eyes on Minseok. Luckily, Minseok thought it was cute how Chanyeol fell all over himself to ask him on a date. With his half smile pulling on his lips and arms folded over his chest, his white button-up tight across his defined chest, Minseok had given Chanyeol a once over before accepting. What most had called a fling - _a vacation to the other side_ as Baekhyun labelled it - is now the most serious relationship Chanyeol has had in his 24 years of life.

Everything about Chanyeol and Minseok is contradicting. Chanyeol is tall while Minseok is short; Chanyeol is broad and Minseok is compact; Chanyeol is loud, but Minseok prefers keeping quiet. It works for them. In _and_ out of the bedroom.

Before Minseok, Chanyeol had been a free spirit in bed, letting his emotions and the physical pleasure drive his actions. After Minseok, Chanyeol is still mostly unrestrained, but there’s a lead around his neck, a firm hand that keeps Chanyeol in control. Minseok with his dark eyes and commanding voice can tell Chanyeol to do anything and he’ll scramble to do it. Enthusiastically.

Chanyeol never did enjoy giving blowjobs. The way his lips stretched at the corners and the burn when someone’s cock tried to slip down his throat was too uncomfortable. If any of his previous boyfriends had asked for one, he’d do it, but his dick would go soft and he’d scramble for the chapstick after. However, with Minseok it’s an entirely new experience.

Chanyeol may not have a thing for big dicks, but he sure as fuck has a thing for small ones. Minseok’s cock is small; Chanyeol had gone through a phase as a teenager where he looked up all the information about the average size of dicks to measure himself up. So he knows a thing or two about the size of dicks. And Minseok is definitely small whereas Chanyeol has always boasted about how well endowed he is.

But it’s Chanyeol who feels small, who feels taken care of as Minseok brushes over Chanyeol’s lips with the tip of his small dick. Minseok is hard, but he’s not that much bigger than he is when he’s soft. Chanyeol appreciates it. He makes a quiet, pleased noise when Minseok uses his grip on Chanyeol’s hair to tip his head back, letting his cock slide into Chanyeol’s willing mouth.

Minseok’s cock is heavy on his tongue, but it doesn’t stretch his lips. Minseok pushes until Chanyeol feels trim hair tickling his nose. He doesn’t gag. Minseok isn’t big enough for that. Chanyeol fucking loves it. He lets Minseok’s cock sit in his mouth, staring up at his boyfriend until Minseok gives him a nod. It’s only then that Chanyeol pulls back, keeping his lips tight around Minseok’s cock as he bobs his head, greedily taking him all the way down over and over.

Minseok pets through Chanyeol’s hair, encouraging him to go faster, telling him how good he is. Chanyeol preens from the sweet words, his fingers digging into the backs of Minseok’s thighs as his own cock sits neglected, and throbbingly hard, between his legs. There’s a blanket under his knees; Minseok put it there so Chanyeol’s knees wouldn’t ache later. Chanyeol doesn’t have to fake his moans when he sucks Minseok off. He genuinely loves the feel of Minseok’s cock in his mouth; it comes in a close second to having it in his ass.

Chanyeol would let Minseok come in his mouth if he wanted, but Minseok doesn’t. He rocks back just enough for his cock to slip from Chanyeol’s lips. The whine Chanyeol lets out is involuntary as his eyes focus on Minseok’s dick. It’s so short, but it’s hard and red, shining with Chanyeol’s saliva and he licks over his lips eagerly.

Minseok is always carefully passionate when he arranges Chanyeol on his bed and dips between his legs, sucking the crown of Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth. Chanyeol’s legs want to squeeze around Minseok, but Minseok’s hands are already there, fingers pressed into skin to keep him spread. Chanyeol chokes out a deep moan, straining to keep himself still. He wants to thrust into the wet heat of Minseok’s mouth, feel the way his throat contracts around his cock when he gags. Unlike Chanyeol, Minseok has confessed to enjoying Chanyeol’s thick, long cock filling his mouth until his jaw aches and his voice is scratchy. There’s been more than one occasion when Minseok has gone half a day with a hoarse voice and a lingering smile on his lips.

Chanyeol feels Minseok’s saliva trailing down his shaft and to his balls, his ass clenching around the small plug he’d slid into himself earlier. He’d done it before Minseok got home from work, fingers pulling at his cock and the slick sound of lube echoing in the bathroom as he brought himself to orgasm with the thought of Minseok’s cock in his ass. He’s been thinking about this all day, been _needing_ Minseok to fuck him until he can’t move. Minseok is so very good at that.

Minseok’s throat constricts around Chanyeol’s cock and Chanyeol lets out a loud, gruff groan, his fingers twisting and pulling in Minseok’s short hair because if he doesn’t fucking stop, Chanyeol’s going to come. And he doesn’t want to come yet. The metal plug, now warmed, that’s lodged up his ass isn’t what he wants to squeeze when he comes.

Chanyeol’s cock falls from Minseok’s mouth. Minseok crawls up to kiss Chanyeol, his tongue dipping between parted lips to taste him, indulge him because Chanyeol has always loved kissing Minseok. He can feel the difference in Minseok’s lips; they’re swollen, slick, and far more sensitive when Chanyeol teases over them with his teeth. Minseok’s cock is wet and it slides against Chanyeol’s as their hips come together. Chanyeol takes a moment to look down at them - at the difference in size that always makes his mouth go dry.

“You’re always so eager for my cock,” Minseok half laughs. There’s no malice in his words. If anything, he sounds fond.

Chanyeol licks over his lips, eyes still drawn to the flush tip of Minseok’s cock. There’s a bead of precome pooling on the slit and he wants to lick it clean. Chanyeol whimpers softly when Minseok reaches down, his fingers pushing the plug further into his ass. He can’t help it; his cock twitches and his nails scrape over Minseok’s back as he raises his hips. Minseok kisses Chanyeol as he twists the plug inside him, swallowing down Chanyeol’s moans.

“If I didn’t know how much you needed my cock right now,” Minseok begins, “I’d sit on yours and ride you all night.”

Chanyeol gurgles unattractively, a deeper flush heating his cheeks, but he wants it. He wants it all so much. Minseok’s small body taking his long, thick cock like a pro is something Chanyeol will never tire of seeing. Perhaps later, but for now, he reaches down between them, pushing aside Minseok’s hand to pull the plug out of himself with a low hiss. His hole clenches around nothing, a trail of lube dribbling down his crack.

Minseok’s fingers collect the lube, smearing it around Chanyeol’s puffy stretched rim before two of his fingers slide inside. Chanyeol’s head falls back, a whine dying in the air as he rocks down on Minseok’s fingers. They’re crooked upward and Minseok is up on his knees, watching, with his cock in his other hand. Minseok’s fist covers his entire cock, the head barely peeking through as he slowly jerks himself off.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol demands, earning a light slap on the inside of his thigh. Minseok’s hand is sticky and it wipes off on Chanyeol’s skin.

“How?” Minseok challenges, an eyebrow raised in question.

Chanyeol rolls onto his side, his top leg bent at the knee and ass pushed out. Like this, with Minseok nudging his thigh between Chanyeol’s legs, an arm on either side of Chanyeol to cage him in, he’s able to slide his cock so easily inside Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol shudders at the slippery sensation of Minseok’s cock nestling all the way into him. He clenches around the short length, subtly rocking down on it because it feels so good.

Chanyeol used to think the whole _size doesn’t matter_ thing was total bullshit, but Minseok works his small dick like he’s going for gold in the olympics. Chanyeol’s cock bounces with every thrust, Minseok’s hips smacking against Chanyeol’s ass as Chanyeol grabs fistfuls of the sheets to keep from sliding up the bed. It’s a sudden burst of pleasure that seems to peak and never relent, rushing from where Minseok is fucking into him and through the rest of Chanyeol’s body.

Chanyeol can be obnoxiously loud when he’s getting the dicking of his life - which seems to be every time with Minseok - and Minseok has made it clear that he loves hearing it. He doesn’t hold back, praises falling from his swollen lips as Minseok’s hips hit against his ass. The sound echoes in the room as a backtrack, slick noises adding to the rhythm. Chanyeol clenches around Minseok’s cock, whimpering because it’s just long enough for the flared tip to brush his prostate with every thrust.

Chanyeol turns his head, eyes catching on beads of sweat trailing down the sides of Minseok’s face. Minseok’s face is pink, his eyes glassy and mouth parted as he breathes. He’s not a loud lover, but Chanyeol can _see_ how good Minseok feels. And he wants him to feel even better.

Chanyeol reaches down between his legs, pushing his fingers just above his rim. Minseok hisses and his thrusts stutter forward. He’s biting his lip, the muscles in his arms straining and Chanyeol can _feel_ Minseok’s cock growing just a little bigger. Chanyeol only keeps his hand there a moment longer, soon giving in to the temptation to curl his fingers around his own cock. His cock throbs in his grip, hot and hard and still a little wet. Chanyeol slides his palm over the crown and then back down, jerking himself off as Minseok fucks him.

Minseok watches. He matches the speed of Chanyeol’s hand, fucking Chanyeol with sharp, precise thrusts that have Chanyeol’s toes curling and his peak beginning to crest. Chanyeol rocks himself back on Minseok’s cock, tensing as his cock throbs in his hand. Moments later, he comes in streaks over his hand and their sheets - translucent white on blue. Minseok doesn’t stop fucking into him, his low moans music to Chanyeol’s ears. Minseok only moans when he’s about to come and Chanyeol wants it so much.

When Minseok jerks forward, Chanyeol’s name on his lips, Chanyeol whimpers, clenching around Minseok’s cock to draw it out. Minseok’s cock nearly slips out of him, come dripping from his ass as Minseok pushes in one final time. It’s fucking perfect.

Chanyeol basks in the afterglow, in the weight of Minseok’s body pressed on his and the way the tip of his nose tingles from being fucked so thoroughly. Minseok leaves messy kiss along Chanyeol’s arm, his hands soothing as fingers glide down Chanyeol’s back. He’d nuzzle against Minseok if he could reach him, if he wasn’t pinned to the mattress. But he doesn’t mind - not when Minseok takes such good care of him.

It’s minutes later, when their breathing has returned to normal and that bone deep, fucked out exhaustion is kicking in, when Minseok lifts away gingerly. He always tries not to make a mess, but it never helps. Chanyeol feels come leaking out of his ass as Minseok’s cock pulls free from his body. He groans softly, face buried in a pillow. He feels Minseok’s fingers in his hair before he’s walking off toward the bathroom.

They usually keep a towel by the bed, but it’s laundry day and it’s in the dryer. Minseok comes back with a damp rag, helping Chanyeol roll onto his back, legs spreading wide so Minseok can wipe him clean. Chanyeol shudders, trying not to gasp as the cloth dips into his ass just a little. It’s almost humiliating how his cock, which has been sated and limp until now, begins filling as Minseok takes care to clean him so thoroughly.

Minseok chuckles, carefully folding the soiled washcloth and setting it aside before climbing onto the bed right between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol has his lower lip in his teeth, willing his erection down, but it’s no use. Minseok is here and naked and, well, Chanyeol’s libido has been at an all time high since they started sleeping together.

Minseok looks like a predator as his palms run up Chanyeol’s inner thighs, spreading them further apart. “Tell me what you want,” Minseok croons. “My mouth?” he asks with a lick of his lips. “My hands?” Minseok pauses, crawling higher until he’s straddling him, thighs pressed to Chanyeol’s hips. “Maybe you’ll let me ride you this time.” Minseok carefully settles himself over Chanyeol’s hardening cock, trapping the length between Chanyeol’s stomach and his ass. He rocks a little and Chanyeol twitches upward, hands darting out to grab Minseok’s plush thighs. “I really want to ride you.”

It feels like Chanyeol’s blood is boiling. His body is ready to rest, but his dick wants to be buried inside Minseok so badly that it’s taking him over. The buzz of arousal has already clouded his mind to anything else. He digs his fingers into Minseok’s thighs, getting a firm grip as his cock fills, sliding along the cleft of Minseok’s ass.

“Lemme open you up,” Chanyeol says, his voice raspy and deeper than usual. “Come up here.”

With hands on Minseok’s thighs, he helps guide Minseok up until he’s settled over his face. Minseok braces himself on the wall, one hand reaching down to pet through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair in encouragement. Not that Chanyeol needs it. He wastes no time spreading Minseok’s cheeks and licking over the pucker of his rim.

This is something Chanyeol had never done before Minseok. No one had ever taken the time to use their mouth on Chanyeol’s ass until Minseok and Chanyeol was only too eager to return the favor, learn how to have Minseok gasping around his tongue. This angle, with Minseok sitting over his face, is perfect. Chanyeol gets to wind his arms around Minseok’s thighs, guiding him down on his mouth as he licks into Minseok’s ass.

Minseok needs a lot more prep than Chanyeol. Chanyeol slides his thumb into Minseok, gently spreading him open as his tongue works in beside it. Minseok’s hips rock down, his breathing labored. Chanyeol looks up at Minseok, sees the pink of his cheeks and his sweaty hair plastered to his face. He sees flex of Minseok’s muscles when he moves, and the curve of Minseok’s balls. But he can’t see Minseok’s cock. He’s too small. It only turns Chanyeol on more.

Minseok shifts to grab the lube, pushing it into Chanyeol’s hand. His legs spread further and Chanyeol slicks his fingers, pushing in with one, then two, stretching Minseok with practiced ease. Minseok’s head tips back, his grip in Chanyeol’s hair tightening. Chanyeol’s cock throbs and he can feel the precome sliding down the tip. He wants to be buried inside Minseok, but he needs to be patient.

Minseok takes three of Chanyeol’s fingers without complaint, encouraging Chanyeol who spreads them wide as he kisses up toward Minseok’s balls. He indulges himself for a moment before Minseok lifts himself off Chanyeol’s fingers, taking the lube with him. Chanyeol scoots up the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watches. Minseok adds a lot more lube to his hand, reaching between his legs to smear it around his rim and inside his ass. Chanyeol’s cock twitches, a groan spilling from his lips.

Minseok smiles. He knows what he’s doing to Chanyeol, but for this to work, they need Minseok to be _wet_. Minseok wipes the rest of the lube over the length of Chanyeol’s cock, his small hands circling the girth and stroking teasingly a few extra times. Chanyeol’s head knocks against the headboard and it smarts, but it doesn’t distract him, not when Minseok is climbing into his lap, holding Chanyeol’s cock upright.

The tip of Chanyeol’s cock nudges against Minseok’s rim and Minseok rocks on it with a shudder, bottom lip trapped in his teeth. He’s always loved savoring the way Chanyeol’s cock fills him the first time. Carefully, so very slowly, Minseok pushes down until the crown slides slick into his ass. Minseok pauses and Chanyeol holds Minseok’s thighs, palming the plush flesh as Minseok squeezes so tight around him.

Chanyeol could come like this, but he resists, focusing on Minseok instead of the pleasure that’s careening through him. Minseok lowers himself more, soft _ah ah_ s falling from his lips as he tries not to drop all the way down. Chanyeol helps until Minseok is sitting all the way on his cock, breathing hard and clenching so tight, his cock hard and small, poking out to tempt Chanyeol.

Minseok’s body is so small and he looks extra small when he lifts off Chanyeol’s large cock. It seems so much larger, stretching Minseok more than he’s ever been stretched before. Their first time sleeping together, Minseok had whispered in Chanyeol’s ear how good it felt to finally have a cock inside him that was big enough to satisfy him. He’d trailed dirty words about how he wanted to worship Chanyeol and his amazing cock until Chanyeol spilled inside the condom with Minseok’s name on his lips.

It’s been over a year since then, but Minseok still praises Chanyeol’s cock, tells him how fucking good it feels splitting him open as he starts riding Chanyeol hard and fast. Chanyeol can barely keep up, snapping his hips against Minseok’s ass when he drops. His toes curl and sweat trails down his face and neck in itchy paths. Chanyeol watches the way Minseok’s tiny cock barely bounces between them. He’s so hard, the skin so red and the tip wet.

“I should put a plug in you next time,” Minseok says in a raspy voice. “Let you squeeze around it as I’m riding your cock.”

Chanyeol groans at the thought, the heat flaring through him. His ass clenches around nothing and he whimpers, knowing that it would feel so good.

“Would you like that?” Minseok asks, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips. “You want to feel something hard inside you when I sit on your dick? How long would you last?” Minseok leans forward, slowing his pace. Like this, Chanyeol can just feel the tip of Minseok’s cock pushing on his stomach. His hands run back to grasp Minseok’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart. “Do you think we’ll need the cock ring to keep you from coming too early?”

Chanyeol stutter fucks up into Minseok, unable to help himself. Minseok licks along the side of Chanyeol’s neck, moaning as Chanyeol holds him still, spearing him open with his cock at a harried, frantic pace. Chanyeol’s thighs protest the work, but Chanyeol is lost to the pleasure. He’s loud when he comes, pushing pushing pushing into Minseok’s ass as his cock throbs, filling Minseok’s ass with his come.

Minseok grinds down on him, nails digging into Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol reaches between them, stealing Minseok’s mouth for a messy kiss as he tugs at Minseok’s small dick. Minseok groans, sighs, presses forward with trembling arms as he comes in warm spurts over Chanyeol’s fist and stomach.

Chanyeol doesn’t move his hand even after they’ve both stilled, Minseok’s mouth hot on his neck as they sit tangled together. It shouldn’t be so alluring, the way Minseok’s cock shrinks in his palm until it’s soft and nestled on Minseok’s balls.

Minseok slips his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, guiding him in for another kiss. Chanyeol sighs into Minseok’s mouth, sated and happy and so resolutely in love that he aches. Minseok smiles at him, fond and indulgent. “Can you move? We need to shower and change the sheets.”

Chanyeol wrinkles his nose. “Bath,” he declares. “And snuggling on the couch before bed.”

Minseok laughs softly, kissing him again. “I’ll run the water.”

When Minseok lifts off Chanyeol’s cock, white spills from him, running in trails down his thighs and dripping on the bed. Chanyeol whines at how hot it is, covering his face with a pillow. He does not need to get turned on again. He’s not going to do it. He doesn’t have the energy.

Minseok starts the bath and walks back in, pausing to laugh. “Again?” he asks. “How about I jerk you off in the bathtub and spray you down after?”

The promise has Chanyeol scrambling off the bed, his cock thickening between his legs. It’s not his fault Minseok is so fucking hot. He grabs a handful of Minseok’s ass on the way and Minseok hisses, his eyes going dark. Oh, Chanyeol is going to have an amazing night.


End file.
